doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos del Campo
) |familiares = Carlos Ramos (Sobrino) |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = EGTEncargadoHotelT.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|right|230 px Carlos del Campo (nacido el 30 de diciembre de 1959) es un actor mexicano de doblaje poseedor de una increíble habilidad para interpretar todo tipo de personajes que van desde niño hasta anciano haciéndolo uno de los actores de voz más multifacéticos que existen. Entre sus papeles conocidos están el Gran Quesote en Los Gatos Samurai, el director Kuno en Ranma ½, C-3PO en los filmes de Star Wars, Slinky en Toy Story, el Profesor Souichi Tomoe en Sailor Moon S y Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Gin Ichimaru en Bleach y Bulk en las diferentes series de Power Rangers en las que el personaje apareció. Otro de sus papeles conocidos es Saga de Géminis en los últimos episodios de la Saga de las Doce Casas de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Gracias a su particular timbre de voz interpreta con gran maestría personajes de acento cortés y cordial. También ha incursionado en la televisión como actor cómico en la serie "Puro loco" de TV Azteca. Toy-story-3-slinky-dog.jpg|Slinky en la franquicia de Toy Story, uno de sus personajes más conocidos C-3PO_SWSB.png|C-3PO de la saga de Star Wars, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Gin Ichimaru saga Arrancar.png|Gin Ichimaru en el anime Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. dr_tomoe.jpg|Profesor Souichi Tomoe en Sailor Moon S y Sailor Stars. Wormtail.jpg|Peter Pettigrew desde la 4ª entrega de Harry Potter. Character_large_332x363_bulk.jpg|Bulk en la franquicia Power Rangers. Tywin-Lannister.jpg|Tywin Lannister en El juego de tronos. Thunderlips (Relámpago).jpeg|Thunderlips (Hulk Hogan) en el redoblaje de Rocky III. Archivo:Vin-diesel-as-dom-toretto-001.jpg| Dominic Toretto en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio. Deviot.jpg|Deviot en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida. Lizziemcguire(17).png|Sr. Escobar en Lizzie McGuire. Wyatt (Padre de Penny).jpg|Wyatt (Padre de Penny) (Keith Carradine) en La teoría del Big Bang Saga_de_Geminis_lado_malo.png|Saga de Géminis (lado malo) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Albiore_de_Ceféo.png|Alviore de Céfeo también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Kasa de Leunades.jpg|Kasa de Leumnades también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Marco_Pagot.jpg|Porco Rosso. Gran_Quesote.jpg|Gran Quesote de Los Gatos Samurai. Batigato.jpg|Batigato también de Los Gatos Samurai. S07-21-principal_kuno.jpg|Director Kuno de Ranma ½. Raidei La Cuchilla.png|Raidei La Cuchilla en Trigun. Harold Wilson.png|Harold Wilson (Papá de Tobias) (3ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Fuzzy_Lumpkins.gif|Peludito en Las chicas superpoderosas. Pepelooneysshow.png|Doblo a Pepé Le Pew en El show de los Looney Tunes, su continuación y en Conejos en Fuga. Randy1507.png|Randy Marsh en South Park (doblaje mexicano). TB_Mac_Mackleroy.png|Mac Mackleroy en Tekkaman Blade. Vice Bonaparte.jpg|Vice-Rector Jean-Louis Bonaparte en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. 604003-watari.jpg|Watari/Quillsh Wammy en Death Note. Kyoukotsu.png|Kyokotsu en Inuyasha. Mukotsu.png|Mukotsu (2ª voz) también en Inuyasha. 643px-Ramos anime.png|Ramos en Pokémon XY. Slapper.jpg|Slapper en Transformers: Nueva Generación. Papa.png|Nobisuke Nobi (Padre de Nobita) en Doraemon. Drix_300.gif|Drix en Ozzy y Drix. SSP-RandallRobertson.png|Randall "Rand" Robertson en El espectacular Hombre Araña. SSP-Tombstone.png|L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (2ª voz) también en El espectacular Hombre Araña. 13malacarachavoanimado.png|Rufino Malacara en El Chavo, la serie animada, lo interpretó tanto en la serie como en los videojuegos y el show en vivo]]. Stephen Hawking Los Simpson.jpg|Stephen Hawking en su primera aparición en Los Simpson (Temp. 10, epi. 225). Rubbadubbers finbar.jpg|Finbar en Rubbadubbers. Ollie.jpg|Ollie en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Screen480x480.jpg|Crazy Legs en Banjo, el gato travieso. Chester KND.png|Chester (2ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Doctor Animo.png|Dr. Ánimo (1ª voz) en Ben 10. IMP Bob.png|Bob en IMP. Academy Administrator in Shadows of Youth 021.png|Administador de la Academia en Titán sim-biónico. TitanA1.png|Sr. A también en Titán sim-biónico. Antz_Chip.png|Chip en Hormiguitaz. Don Carlton.jpg|Don Carlton en Monsters University. 498140-bruce_banner_ua.jpg|Bruce Banner en el doblaje mexicano de las películas Ultimate Avengers y Ultimate Avengers 2. Samson Thomas & Friends 2.png|Samson en Thomas y sus amigos. Skeleton Jorge.jpg|Skeleton Jorge en El libro de la vida. Sea King anime AV.png|El Rey del Mar Profundo en One-Punch Man. Ebony Maw GOG.png|Ebony Maw (2da voz) en Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada). Clarence-0.png|Clarence en Final Space. Franklin Sherman TC.png|Franklin Sherman en El crítico Simon.png|Simon, el cazador de Aaahh Monstruos!. 250px-Escargoon.gif|Escargoon en Kirby. Yohmei Asakura2.png|Yōmei Asakura (2ª voz) en Shaman King Zuno.jpg|Zuno en Dragon Ball Super Dino.png|Dimon en Flint: El detective del tiempo. Yakushin.png|Yakuchin (2ª voz) en Cazafantasmas Mikami. Reyjuego.jpg|Rey del Juego en Ranma ½. Eggman LD.png|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik en LEGO Dimensions. Filmografía Películas Anthony Daniels * C-3PO en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi (2017) * C-3PO en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) * C-3PO en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) * C-3PO en Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) * C-3PO en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) * C-3PO en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) * C-3PO en Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1983) (redoblaje) * C-3PO en Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1980) (redoblaje) * C-3PO en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977) (redoblaje) Timothy Spall * Peter Pettigrew en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010-2011) * Peter Pettigrew en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Peter Pettigrew en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) * Armado en Amores perdidos (2000) * Rosencratz en Hamlet (1996) Ricky Gervais * Dr. McPhee en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) * Mark Bellison en The Invention of Lying (2009) * Dr. McPhee en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) * Dr. McPhee en Una noche en el museo (2006) Wallace Shawn * Dr. Christian Burr en Locuras en el bosque (2010) * Lancelot Quijada Cuadrada en Jack y las habichuelas mágicas (2009) * Zack en El arca de Norman (1998) * Marty en Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) Adam LeFevre * Sr. Kettner en Ni en tus sueños (2010) * Richard Lenk en Invasores (2007) * Don Biderman en Nostalgia del pasado (2001) Josef Meinrad * Mayor Bockl en Sissi y su destino (1957) * Mayor Bockl en Sissi emperatriz (1956) * Mayor Bockl en Sissi (1955) Stephen Root * Burt Strangle en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) * Dennis Mansky en El hombre bicentenario (1999) David Thewlis * Leslie Payne en Leyendas del crimen (2015) (versión Buena Vista) * Lyons en Caballo de guerra (2011) Brian Howe * Detective McDonough en Condenados (2013) * Carl Leffert en El Majestic (2001) Anders Hatlo * Inspector Hermansen en La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro (2010) * Inspector Hermansen en Junior Olsen y la mina de plata (2007) Paul Schrier * Bulk en Turbo: Una Película de los Power Rangers (1997) * Bulk en Power Rangers: La película (1995) Otros * Pollard (Ike Barinholtz) en Bright (2017) (tráiler) * Mi5 (William Chubb) en 6 días (2017) * Vartan Boghosian (Kevork Malikyan) en La promesa (2016) * Hermano Baxter (Don Wycherley) en Sing Street: Reviviendo los 80 (2016) * Recepcionista del hotel (Robert Larriviere) en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) * Ben Barnes (Philip Quast) en Truth (2015) * Embajador (August Zirner) en Colonia (2015) * Guy Tozzoli (Mark Camacho) en En la cuerda floja (2015) * Larsen McCredle (Billy Bob Thornton) en Entourage: La película (2015) * Juez (Elliott Grey) / Agente de FBI (James Moses Black) en 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) * Grimm (Brian Nickels) en El misterioso secreto de la caja de Midas (2014) * Perry Weinstein (Will Patton) en El aprendiz (2014) * Roger Penrose (Christian McKay) en La teoría del todo (2014) * Padre de Frankie (Lou Volpe) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) * Mafioso ruso (Marshall Berenson) en El justiciero (2014) * Nadler (Mike Houston) en Líbranos del mal (2014) * Vecino (Marc Farley) en Agentes del desorden (2014) * Sr. Mosher (Larry Pine) en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) * Coronel Carter (Corin Nemec) en Ataque jurásico (2013) * Dale Griffis (Gary Grubbs) en Condenados (2013) * Padre de Rayon (James DuMont) / Voces adicionales en Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) * Bo Dietl en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) * Capitán de la polícia (John Sheerin) en El gran Gatsby (2013) * Joe Carracappa (Garrett M. Brown) en Behind the Candelabra (2013) * Elvis pequeño (Tony Cox) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) * Guardia del hotel (Richard Robitaille) en Fugitivo (2012) * Carver (Paul Sparks) en El niño y el fugitivo (2012) * Len Caldwell (Tom Nowicki) en El vuelo (2012) * Edwin Stanton (Bruce McGill) en Lincoln (2012) * Randy (Paul Herman) en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) * Líder del Clan Lobo (Ren Luomin) en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) * Abogado de Bruce Wayne (Tomas Arana) / Hombre de la junta directiva en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) * Comandante Pierce (Harvey Keitel) en Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) * Agente Dickerman (Jesse Reid) en ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) * Robert Gilmore (Lennie Loftin) en Más de mil palabras (2012) * Crouch (Mike Noble) en Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) * Conductor del trineo / Presentación e insertos en Mandie y la Navidad olvidada (2011) * Kolber (Brendan Miller) en El precio del mañana (2011) * Tito Jackson / Cita en Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) * Hombre de mudanza (Michael Badalucco) en Invasión a la privacidad (2011) * Señor (Lance E. Nichols) en 30 y viviendo en casa (2011) * Galliotto (Toni Mazzara) en Prefiero el paraíso (2010) * Vincent (Karl Dominik) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) * Conserje Lammer (Markus Maria Profitlich) en Rock It! (2010) * Senador Jeffrey (Martin Kove) en La red sexual (2009) * Doctor Pentola (Tony V.) en El mejor papá del mundo (2009) (doblaje mexicano) * Victor Quinn (Jonathan Pryce) en Mi cama de zinc (2008) * Dr. Shaw (Kevin Pollak) en La tortura (2008) (segunda versión) * Chris Gebert (David C. Cook) / Voz en radio en Piña express (2008) * Linus Lieberman / Microchip (Wayne Knight) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) * Agente 13 (Bill Murray) en El súper agente 86 (2008) * Howie Pugh (Steven M. Porter) en Vías y vidas (2007) * Karl Sverkersson (Svante Martin) en Arn: El caballero templario (2007) * Touchstone (Alfred Molina) en Como gustéis (2006) * Sr. Schrader (Jim O'Heir) en Aceptados (2006) * Mel (Peter Riegert) en Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) * Ben Dudman (Tim Matheson) en Augusta, la salvación (2006) * Larry Childers (Steve Williams) en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) * Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel) en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) * Max (Alan Arkin) en Hitch: Especialista en seducción (2005) * Bumpo (John Pinette) en El castigador (2004) * Auto parlante / Jaime (Danny Mann) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Emmanuel (Tom Everett) en El secuestro de Elizabeth (2003) * Ernst (Günther Maria Halmer) en Un koala en la cocina (2003) * Maestro Escobar (Daniel R. Escobar) en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) * Doctor (Guy Sanville) en La pesadilla (2002) * Valuador (Leland Crooke) en El maestro del disfraz (2002) * Oficial Rich (Lorne Cardinal) en Insomnia (2002) (versión Videomax) * Harold Grisham (Dave Thomas) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Bob McIntyre (Roy Billing) en The Dish (2000) * Geoff (Glenn Shadix) en Más perros que huesos (2000) * Vecino de Jon (David Van Antwerp) en Patrulla motorizada '99 (1998) * Rex Webster (Paul Bartel) en Un beso en Hollywood (1998) * Cap. Jeremiah Cassidy (Brian Cox) en Horas de angustia (1998) (doblaje original) * Caballo (Michael Edward-Stevens) en Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) * Vigía Frederick Fleet (Scott G. Anderson) en Titanic (1997) * Doctor (Donal McCann) en El beso de la serpiente (1997) * Co-piloto de la nave (Tyrone Tyrell) / Voces adicionales en El quinto elemento (1997) * Tyrone "Muggsy" Bogues en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) * Gerente del hotel (Michael Rispoli) en Sentir Minnesota (1996) * Samuels (Richard Gant) / Senador Marquand (Ernest F. Hollings) en La sombra de la corrupción (1996) * Policía (Dave Hagger) en Último recurso (1996) * Chris McCarthy (Darrell Hammond) / Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) * Jim (Líder de la banda de Jazz) (Jim Cullum) en Respiro (1996) (redoblaje) * Santa Claus enorme (Paul Wight) en El regalo prometido (1996) * Andy (John Rothman) en El imitador (1995) * Señor Bobbin (Judd Jones) en La letra escarlata (1995) * Teniente Berry Foster (Linden Chiles) en El escudo de cristal (1994) * Cazador (Ben Cardinal) en Avalancha (1994) * Sea Bass (Cam Neely) / Bobby Swanson (Brad Lockerman) / Ned en Dumb and Dumber (1994) * Pichojos (Mark Blankfield) en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (1993) (versión 20th Century Fox) * Murota (Jeff Kawasugi) en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (versión New Line) * Sr. Munimura (Soon-Tek Oh) en Nuestra propia casa (1993) * Tyler (Martin Lawrence) en Boomerang (1992) * Tim (Danny Cooksey) / Mossberg (Don Lake) en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Hombre de control animal (Bill Warren) en Problem Child 2 (1991) * Milton Hackett (Darren E. Burrows) / Guardia en la cárcel (Willem Dafoe) / Voces adicionales en Cry Baby (1990) * Union Cane (Michael Williams) en Rocky V (1990) * Osric (John McEnery) en Hamlet (1990) (3ª versión) * Blair Stanley (Robert Collins) en Camino a Avonlea (1990) * Jefe Howard Hyde (Craig T. Nelson) en Turner & Hooch (1989) * Abogado (Sam Douglas) en Batman (1989) * Jason (Jason Reitman) (doblaje original) / Supervisor Fianella (Richard Foronjy) (redoblaje DVD/BD) en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) * Serafino (Paul Calderon) en Sea of Love (1989) * Doctor americano (Francis Guinan) en La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) * Paco (Paulo Tocha) en Contacto sangriento (1988) * Revolucionario/Vendedor de periodicos en Sobreviven (1988) * John Eagle (Dehl Berti) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) * Reportero de televisión (Christopher Wynkoop) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje DVD) * Thunderlips (Hulk Hogan) en Rocky III (1982) (2ª versión/DVD) * Capitán Farnbach (Günter Meisner) en Los niños de Brasil (1978) (redoblaje) * Chofer de Gazzo (Joe Sorbello) en Rocky (1976) (2ª versión/DVD) * Max Detweiler (Richard Haydn) en La novicia rebelde (1965) (redoblaje) * Sepulturero (Ernest Thesiger) en Un cuento de Navidad (1951) * Tripulante del Maersk Alabama #1 en Capitán Phillips (2013) * Esclavista en matorral en 12 años esclavo (2013) * Hombre en el buque en Titanes del pacífico (2013) * Taxista en Lady Vegas (2012) * Voz en centro comercial en Desde mi cielo (2009) * Hombre en TV en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) * Narrador en Pequeños hermanos (2006) * Parlamentario en El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) * Dick en Atrápame si puedes (2002) * Trump en Guardianes del orden (1998) * Charlie en Juegos de azar (1997) * Voz en TV en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños (1988) * Insertos en El maestro borracho (1978) * Voces adicionales en Londres bajo fuego (2016) * Voces adicionales en La horca (2015) * Voces adicionales en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) * Voces adicionales en El depósito (2014) * Voces adicionales en La vida silenciosa (2013) * Voces adicionales en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) * Voces adicionales en Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) * Voces adicionales en El abogado del crimen (2013) * Voces adicionales en Chimpancés (2012) * Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) (versión TV) * Voces adicionales en El árbol de mimbre (2011) * Voces adicionales en Noche de miedo (2011) * Voces adicionales en Velocidad mortal (2010) * Voces adicionales en El último soldado (2010) * Voces adicionales en Culpable por asociación (2002) * Voces adicionales en Peligro en casa (2001) * Voces adicionales en Una elección desesperada (1996) * Voces adicionales en Dragones eternamente (1988) Series de televisión Paul Schrier * Bulk en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Bulk en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers * Bulk en Power Rangers: Zeo * Bulk en Power Rangers: Turbo * Bulk en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Bulk en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida * Bulk en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (Episodio: Rojo por siempre) * Bulk en Power Rangers: Samurai Otros * Matthew Schrieve (Marc Singer) en Flecha * Peter Goldman (Curtis Armstrong) en Crímenes mayores (2016) * James Zolomon (Shaine Jones) en Flash * Davis Lamond (Dan Bakkedahl) (1ª temp. ep. 3), Dick Lovecraft (Al Sapienza) (1ª temp. eps. 9-10), Jude (Dan Ziskie) (1ª temp. ep. 18), Dr. Darren Cushman (Michael McCormick) (1ª temp. ep. 20), Voces adicionales en Gotham * "James Leland" (Daniel Travis) en Lindas mentirosas (2011) * Mark Berman (Damian Young) (2ª voz) en The Comeback * Narración y voces adicionales en Power Rangers: Turbo * Voces adicionales en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Deviot en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida * El Capitán (Kyle MacLachlan) en Cómo conocí a tu madre * Wyatt (Padre de Penny) (Keith Carradine) en La teoría del Big Bang * Voces diversas en Mentes criminales * Agranon / Polonio en Xena: La princesa guerrera * Ludovico "El Moro" Sforza en Los Borgia * Cicerón en Roma * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York * Tywin Lannister (Charles Dance) en El juego de tronos * Doug Taylor en Vida de perros * Voces diversas en Los expedientes secretos X * Sr. Johnson / Presentador en Las Vegas * Jeff en La niñera * Cardenal La Veigh en Revelaciones * B-Dub en Carnivale * Sr. Sexton en Pacific Blue * Chet en Mejor sin Ted * Posadero en Las aventuras secretas de Julio Verne * Calígula (Glenn Shadix) (ep. 67) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Cardenal Lorenzo Campeggio (John Kavanagh), Dr. Linacre (Clive Geraghty) en Los Tudors (doblaje original mexicano de Showtime) * Director Thomas (Christian Taylor) (temp. 2, ep. 14) en Teen Wolf * Rubén (Joël Zaffarano) en Academia de modelos * Bob Birch (Larry Pine) en House of Cards * Paul Trotman en El Doc Caza-mitos * Voz en TV en Los seguidores * Angelo, Voces adicionales en Sherlock * Harold MacMillan (Anton Lesser) en The Crown (2017) * Voces adicionales en Misterios sin resolver * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire * Caso resuelto ** Dr. Wexler (David Barry Gray) (Temp 6 ep 10) (2010) * El mentalista ** Primer Oficial (Tod Jeffries) (Temp 3 ep 10) (2010) Miniseries * Judah Ben-Shahar (Nicholas Woodeson) en La mujer honorable * William Danville (Francis X. McCarthy) en Fuego en el cielo * Gobernador (Kay Tong Ling) en El hijo del dragón Anime Naoki Tatsuta * Comadreja demonio (ep. 93) en InuYasha * Escargoon en Kirby * Vice-rector Jean-Louis Bonaparte en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Akira Kamiya * Profesor Souichi Tomoe en Sailor Moon S * Profesor Souichi Tomoe en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Masashi Ebara * Chiral (ep. 81) en Sailor Moon R * En Tao (1ª aparición) en Shaman King Otros * Rey del Mar Profundo (Rikiya Koyama) y Dinero (Hiroki Gotō) (ep. 04) en One-Punch Man * Gin Ichimaru en Bleach * Alviore de Céfeo / Saga de Géminis (eps. finales de las Doce Casas) / Kasa de Leumnades en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * Papá de Nobita en Doraemon * Yakuchin (2ª voz) en Cazafantasmas Mikami * Mufasa en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Quillsh Wammy "Watari" en Death Note * Dimon en Flint: El detective del tiempo * Kaijinbo (eps. 44-45) / Kyokotsu (eps. 102 y 110) / Mukotsu (2ª voz, eps. 105 y 110) / Jinenji (2ª voz, ep. 96) / Demonio de la Pagoda (ep. 64) / Voces adicionales en Inuyasha * Sr. Grillo en La abejita Hutch * Director Kuno / Rey del Juego (ep. 85) en Ranma ½ * Byakko Jiraiya en Ninja Kabuto * Shota Suriyama en Slam Dunk * Grathan Gryn en Robots Ninja * Asaltante de bancos / Rey Pingui-foca / Señor Sarada y Voces Adicionales en Dr. Slump 2 * Gran Quesote / Batigato / Profesor Ohm / Fernando Gordonzuela / Bucky en Los Gatos Samurai * Billy, el cazador furtivo (dos eps.) / Aldeano en carreta (un ep.) / Joseph (un ep.) en El jardín secreto * Mac MacKelroy / Goddard en Tekkaman Blade * Braton en Gulliver Boy * Tsukuyomi (Kumetsuo) en Maxbot * Yohmei Asakura (2ª voz), voces adicionales en Shaman King * Padre de Sabrina / Constructor de la presa Kiba / Tío Milton / Director / Sr. Struso / Mayordomo del Lord / voces adicionales (temp. 12) / Ramos (temp. 18) en Pokémon * Charlie / Ministro del Imperio Largon / Presentación e insertos (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable * Voces adicionales en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Zuno en Dragon Ball Super Series animadas Anthony Daniels * C-3PO en Star Wars: Droides (Redoblaje de 2004) * C-3PO en Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas * C-3PO en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones Jeff Bennett * Chester (2ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Ollie en T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto * Drix en Ozzy y Drix Otros * Samson en Thomas y sus amigos * Clarence en Final Space * Pepé Le Pew en El show de los Looney Tunes y Wabbit / New Looney Tunes * Peludito (1ª voz) / Jefe Amiba (1ª voz) en Las chicas superpoderosas * Randy Marsh en South Park (Doblaje mexicano) * Dr. Ánimo (1ª voz) en Ben 10 * Tom / Sección ¡Cuidado! / Narración inicial y presentación en Nico * Robopadre en Invasor Zim * Virus en La Máscara * Chuck / Narrador de cortos en el cine (ep. 7) / Narrador del programa "Los Cabezagorda" (ep. 14) / León esquiador (ep. 25) / Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko * Randall "Rand" Robertson / L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (2ª voz) en El espectacular Hombre Araña * Pyke en WildC.A.T.S. * El Cucharón en El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera * Darius Duun en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward * Dr. Cecil en Los patos astutos * Finbar, el tiburón en Rubbadubbers * Howard Generic en El mundo de Bobby * Yee Haw en Yee Haw y Doo Dah * Simón, el cazador de monstruos en Aaahh Monstruos! * Rufino Malacara / Conde Crápula / Gerente / Capitán / Voces adicionales (1ª-4ª y 7ª- temps.) en El Chavo, la serie animada * Slash (1ª voz) en ReBoot * Dueño de casa en Películas animadas bíblicas * Gente Calabaza / Voces adicionales en Más allá del jardín * Shelby Forthright, Abraham Lincoln en MAD * Bob (Padre de Arcoiris) en Hora de aventura * Papá de Tobias (2ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Administador de la Academia / Sr. A en Titán sim-biónico * Frank en Un agente de familia * Cocodrilo embajador en Viva el Rey Julien * Rey Ricardo en Robin Hood: En busca del rey * Franklin Sherman en El crítico * Esponja / voces adicionales en Bumpy y sus amigos * Narrador (un ep.) en Little People (Doblaje mexicano) * Locutor en carrera / Hombre en camioneta enorme / Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Presentador de Noticias / Voces adicionales en The Loud House * Ebony Maw (2da voz) en Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada) * Voces adicionales en Los Simpson * Voces adicionales en Ren y Stimpy * Voces adicionales en Ren y Stimpy: Solo para adultos * Voces adicionales en Futurama * Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * J. Wellington Wimpy en Popeye, el marino (redoblaje años 90) * Voces adicionales en El campamento de Lazlo Películas animadas Anthony Daniels * C-3PO en La Guerra de los Clones * C-3PO en Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * C-3PO en La gran aventura LEGO Jim Varney * Slinky en Toy Story * Slinky en Toy Story 2 Otros * Pepé Le Pew en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga * Slinky en Toy Story 3 * Dumo, el sumo en Minions * Paul, el coronel hormiga en La abeja Maya: La película (trailer) * Voz guía Alebrije en La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato * Skeleton Jorge en El libro de la vida * Bruce Banner en The Ultimate Avengers * Oficial Landers (Kevin James) en Monster House * Yahiro en Francisco Javier: El tesoro del Samurai * Duncan en Ralph, el demoledor * Abuelo Baker en El deseo de Annabelle * Rey Ricardo Corazón de León en Robin Hood: La búsqueda del rey * Perrero en La dama y el vagabundo (Redoblaje 1997) * Crazy Legs en Banjo, el gato travieso * Guardia de seguridad en Una tierna historia navideña * Chip (Dan Aykroyd) en Hormiguitaz * Goddard (Frank Welker) en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio * Cecil en El ratoncito valiente 2: Timmy al rescate * Killer en Todos los perros van al cielo (Redoblaje) * Auto que guía a McQueen a la prensa en Cars 2 * Voces adicionales en Los fantasmas de Scrooge * Voces adicionales en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas * Voces adicionales en El espanta tiburones * Voces adicionales en Frozen: Una aventura congelada * Voces adicionales en Locos por las nueces Películas de anime * Porco Rosso en Porco Rosso (Doblaje original) * Jason en Steamboy, la máquina de vapor * Capitán del barco en Cuentos de Terramar * Muta en Haru en el Reino de los Gatos Cortos animados * Slinky en Toy Story Toons: vacaciones en Hawaii * Bob en IMP Videojuegos * Baian de Caballo Marino / Thor de Phecda Gamma / Kasa de Lymnades en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados * Slinky / Don Carlton / C-3PO en Disney Infinity * C-3PO en Kinect Star Wars * C-3PO en Star Wars: Battlefront * Bacco en Smite * Rufino Malacara en El Chavo * Rufino Malacara en El Chavo Kart * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik en LEGO Dimensions * Voces adicionales en Lego DC Super-Villains Documentales * Alain Prost en Senna: Leyenda del volante * Dennis Michael en Despertando a la bella durmiente * Jonathan Turley en La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos * Jack Lesenberry en Kevorkian * Prof. Munro Price / Voces adicionales en Versalles: de la Gloria a la Revolución * Timothy Bailey en El peso de una Nación * Papa Francisco en Antes que sea tarde * Voces adicionales en Diana: En primera persona * James A. Lovell / Jim Green en Mars Telefilms * Richard (Brad Dourif) en Cielos turbulentos (2010) * Franklin (Andrew Wheeler) en La maldición de Ellensford (2008) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Castrinho * Leonel Pavão en Poder paralelo * Ângelo Lazarini en Doña Xepa * Los milagros de Jesús ** Jefe de Naor ** Zaqueo * Farduk en La tierra prometida * Oziel Gudman en Apocalipsis Emílio de Mello * Carlos Guerra en Lado a lado * Prof. Fernando en Hombre nuevo * Vinicio Herrera en Partes de mí * Divino en La fórmula Luís Melo * Ramiro en América * Orán Munhoz en Cobras y lagartos * Joaquin Coutinho en Cinquentona Michel Bercovitch * Ciro en Alma gemela * Celso en Belleza pura Otros * Gumersindo en La mestiza * Yukio Aoki (Ken Kaneko) en Metamorfosis * Merival (Xandó Graça) en Señora del destino * Belchior (Ewerton de Castro) en La esclava Isaura * Gustavo (João Bourbonnais) en Esmeralda * Jamanta (Cacá Carvalho) en Bellísima * Justo (Gésio Amadeu) en Niña moza * Tommy Ming (David Y.W. Pond) en Dance dance dance * Herculano (Márcio Tadeu de Lima) en Dinosaurios y robots * Calixto (Dudu Sandroni) en Encantadoras * Nho Galo (Edmilson Barros) en Gabriela * Sr. Galindo (Francisco Carvalho) en La guerrera * Tío Lili (Edwin Luisi) en Laberintos del corazón * Josias (Adelio Lima) en Preciosa Perla * Javier Rodriguez (Gustavo Ottoni) en ¡Victoria! * Mário Borriello en Imperio * Diogo Farto (Genézio de Barros) en La dama de la libertad * Soldado Crisaldo (Júlio Levi) (eps. 12-13) en La esclava madre * Zaqueo (Hilton Castro) en Jesús Telenovelas turcas * Filiz Kervancıoğlu (Ebru Kocaağa) en La vida amarga * Şahin Yılmaz (Ünal Silver) en Rivales de sangre * Hasan Cin (Ahmet Yenilmez) en Misericordia * Rıdvan Ertuğrul (Fatih Dokgöz) en Hasta la muerte * Müdür Feridun (Cihangir Kose) en İçerde * İsmail Karayel (Özkan Uğur) en Por mi hijo Dramas coreanos * Voces adicionales en Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 Locución comercial * Chevrolet Aveo (describiendo el "significado" de la palabra, Aveo) (promo para radio) (2008) Dirección de doblaje Candiani Dubbing Studios * Marcas del destino * Amor e intrigas IDEM Producciones * Iron Man: El invencible * The Ultimate Avengers: Los Vengadores * The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2 SDI Media de México * El precio del mañana * Hamlet * Mandie y la Navidad olvidada Otros proyectos * Punisher: Zona de guerra (1ª versión) (Grupo Macías) * Las dos madres (Bita) * Las alegres comadres de Windsor Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Bita *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *IDEM Producciones *Intersound *Intertrack *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales, S.A. *Optimedia Productions *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *WG Espectáculos * Grabación de voz de Rufino Malacara para "El Chavo Animado: Show en vivo". Curiosidades * Es el único actor que ha participado en las 6 películas de Star Wars doblando al mismo personaje (C3PO). Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca